And The World Keeps Turning
by MidnightGenius
Summary: Koenma sent Yusuke to New York to rescue a psychic and bring her back for treatment. He doesn't bet on her getting close to a certain small deamon though, nor does he expect her to choose death. Rated for language.. mostly [complete]
1. Here I Am

Hey Readers, it's Kaiya again with another Hiei/OC fic. Normal disclaimers apply. Oh and, just a warning to you all, Hiei is so far ooc that he can't be brought back XD Kurama's pretty out there too… yep… oh, just so you know, "/text/" is for English. Yep… since a) I don't know enough Japanese and b) neither do half the readers, I can't put Romanized Japanese. Mhmm. And, also for you information; It's not a songfic, and you don't know the songs. They're poems I wrote myself. Mhmm. Read on loyal fans!

* * *

Here I am

This is me

I am so much more than what you see

I am beautiful

I am pure

I am scared and unsure

* * *

"/God, for the last time, shut up. I don't need whatever the fuck you're trying to give me, and I certainly ain't givin' what you want for it./" Aaya screamed at the man who called himself her father before stomping down the stairs of their run-down New York apartment building muttering "damn bastard, just because he thinks he's my father." She was still muttering when she barged out the door and ran straight into a raven-haired boy about her age, knocking them both down.

* * *

I am someone who stands strong

United in myself

To face the world saying

Here I am

This is me

I can be so much more than what you see

* * *

"Stupid Koenma, why'd he have to send me all the way to damn America," Yusuke muttered as he walked down the crowded street "and New York, how the hell did he expect me to find her in New York. It's more crowded here than Tokyo." He was still muttering when he was run into by a girl coming out of an apartment building mumbling in Japanese.

* * *

See I'm done livin' this

Lie you told me to live

I'm gonna be someone who is strong enough

* * *

"Sorry" Yusuke said as he stood up and held his hand out to help her up.

"Hah, my fault" Aaya responded, helping herself up and ignoring his hand "the name's Aaya."

"Alright then Yusuke, I have a request of you."

"Yeah, what is it?

"I wish to be kidnapped right away." _((Yaay, FFIX Reference XD))_

"What?

* * *

I am silent

I am kind

I am wise but I am blind

I am the strongest person

I ever knew

So here I am starin' back at you sayin'

* * *

"You heard me"

"Yeah but-"

"It's what you were going to do anyway."

"How did-"

"Koenma will tell you." Aaya said as she walked back towards the entrance she came out of and screamed "/Help I'm being kidnapped/" waited for a few seconds and then said "That should do it." with a smirk. Aaya waited until she heard the tromping steps of her 'father' before turning to Yusuke. "Run." She grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him while running. "C'mon we have to hurry" He caught on and started running as well.

* * *

Here I am

This is me

I am so much more than what you see

Can be so much more than what you see


	2. Running

* * *

Running running

Never stop

When you fall down

Pick yourself back up

* * *

They'd been running for a while through the crowded streets of New York, Yusuke relied totally on Aaya for guidance through the crowds, dodging people, cars, and other obstructions, running down allys and through masses of people.

* * *

Never give up

Never stay down

Keep on moving

Get yourself off the ground

* * *

Somehow, the stupid little man had managed to stay on them and, she realized as she looked around her at the circle of men, call out all his stupid friends. "Now would be a good time Koenma" she whispered, surveying the enemy and waiting a few seconds "or.. not." She continued when they started towards her. "Yusuke, stay back. You get in my way you're gonna get hurt. C'mon boys party time." She started taking them out, one by one.

* * *

Live life at high speed

Keep up the chace

Stay on your feet

Win the race

* * *


	3. Alone

Alone

Solitary, silent

Death

Eternal, ending

Peace

Unlasting, unreal

* * *

"Will someone please tell me that the hell happened down there?" Koenma demanded as he glared at the two in front of his desk. Coming from a toddler didn't make the glare very intimidating, Aaya was sitting on the floor calmly bandaging a nasty wound on her upper left arm, just below the shoulder, which could only have come from a spirit gun, and Yusuke was nursing a very large bruise on the left side of his face.

"She punched me." Yusuke complained, pointing at Aaya.

"You hit me with your spirit gun moron," Aaya said flatly, not to be deterred from her task. It was then that the rest of the team chose to walk in. "I told him not to get in my way."

"Why were you attacked at all?"

"The damn bastard called in a favor, his little friends cornered us."

"And then she went berserk"

"That's why I told you to stay back."

"Raven?" Kuwabara questioned

"Ya?" Aaya replied, tilting her head back to see who had spoken. "Ey, It's Kuwa-kun. How ya been?"

"uhh…" Yusuke tried to interrupt.

"Okay… I guess." Kuwabara answered uneasily.

"Ease up man, we're not in pre-school anymore, I only attack people who attack me first, like your little friend here." Aaya glared at Yusuke and returned to her task. "And I go by Aaya now, Raven was a long time ago, she doesn't exist anymore."

"Wait… you know Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, temporarily forgetting about his bruise.

"Yeah, I used to beat him up." She answered calmly.

"Shut up." Kuwabara said, attempting to punch her. Aaya, however, grabbed his hand and in the next few moments had him on the floor, holding him down with one hand while the other was at his throat.

"You sure you want to do that, Ku-wa-kun." Aaya taunted, saying each syllable of his name slowly and delibrately.

"Y-yield" Kuwabara choked out.

"Thought so." She stood. "Good boy. So Koenma, why did you call me back."

_"I thought you didn't hit girls" Yusuke helped his friend up._

"I wanted to save you" came Koenma's answer

_"She's why" Kuwabara answered, standing._

"Damnit Koenma," Aaya slammed her hands down on his desk, causing both Yusuke and Kuwabara to jump and stopping all other conversations. "I told you when I left Japan, I resign myself to my fate." She turned and walked towards the door.

"Yes but-"

"I won't hear it Koenma." She half-turned her face. Only Hiei and Kurama, standing by the door, could shee the expression of increadable sadness and pain on her face. "I thank you for giving me an excuse to get away from that man, but I refuse. I have already made up my mind, I resign myself to my fate." And with that she left, walked out of the doors and away.

"Damnit, somebody go get her." Hiei and Kurama both left. "And you two are going to need medical treatment before it spreads."

"Why?"

"Looks like a bruise, doesn't it"

"Yeah…"

"It's not." Koenma started shuffling the papers on his desk, which had scattered when Aaya had slammed it.

"What? Kuwabara asked, confused.

"You've got one too Kuwabara, hight where her hand was. It's her curse. When she's wounded, anything she touches will die. It's slow, and excrucatingly painful. She doesn't show it, but it really hurts her, she's suffered quite a bit because of it."

"Wait, so she infected us on purpose?" Yusuke questioned.

"No."

"But-"

"She forgets sometimes. Now, out. We don't want our spirit detective team dying on us now do we?" They left, conversing between themselves.

"Koenma sir, if you don't mind me asking…"

"Yes, Botan?"

"How could she, I mean, something like that, how is it she can forget?"

"She makes hersef forget."

"What? Why? Isn't it important."

"Well, if you were always killing the people who were closest to you, wouldn't you want to forget?"

"Point"

"She's strong yes, but far from invincible."


	4. To Smile

To smile in times of greatest hardship

To laugh in the face of greatest pain

To love after so much heartbreak

Takes a strong person indeed

* * *

She was crying when he found her, though the rain hid it well. Bloody eyes met crystal blue and he saw the tears. When he reached for her shoulder she practically screamed for him not to touch her. When he silently asked her why, she didn't answer him directly.

"Look if you want, I know you can"

So he did. He looked into her eyes, searched for some clue, before delving into her mind. Given permission made it easier, what he saw did not.

* * *

To hold back the tears when they threaten to fall

To stave off a breakdown when you lose it all

Heart bearing to those around it

Darkness grows, consumes and drowns it.

* * *

"_Please daddy, don't do that to mommy_."

A little girl with long black hair, hands pressed against her ears and eyes shut tight, huddled in a corner. The only sounds are thuds and a woman's scream.

* * *

Live the life of an empty shell

Keep on moving so they can't tell

This was once the woman who

Was bravest, strongest, courageous you

* * *

"_Please mommy, don't leave me here, I didn't meant to, I'm sorry mommy._"

Crystal blue eyes leaking tears watch the retreating figure of a woman. The child realizes the woman isn't coming back for her, and collapses to the ground.

"_You killed daddy, that's why mommy hates you, that's why mommy left you. You're cursed, nobody loves you, nobody ever will. You're forbidden_."

* * *

Live once more through strongest pain

To leave a life void of gain

Step out in the open

Step into the sun

* * *

_"Don't get close, never get near. Keep your distance; they'd only hate you anyway. You're forbidden. Never get close, don't ever get near. Forbidden."_

The crystal blue eyes of the teenager are faded now, the hair is longer and the face is distant. The blurs of people move without her, she is lost and alone, refusing contact. She has isolated herself. Avoiding pain is better than facing it.

* * *

Into the sun and out of the rain

A rain of tears from a life of pain

Tears that are your own creation

Born from a curse of eternal damnation

* * *

The man with the bloody eyes understood now. She was just like him, forbidden. He respected her wish not to touch her and sat beside the woman of crystal blue eyes. She guessed they would soon get closer, so did he, but she was afraid. After all, she was cursed. Forbidden. 


	5. Fire in the Rain

"Go away" Aaya answered the knock at her door with the same greeting she'd given every other time. "Go the fuck away damnit." This time was different though. This time she made the mistake of opening the door to yell at the person who was disturbing her. What she found was the four boys from Koenma's new spirit detective team. "Fuck." And with that, she was dragged away from the apartment by Yusuke and Kuwabara, followed by Red Hair and Bloody eyes, side by side. "Alright, I give, I'll come quietly, where are we going?" She asked when the two released her.

"There" Yusuke pointed in front of them to a large building that was obviously a club of some sort.

"Sweet…"

* * *

Spilled secrets to a stranger

Last night as the world slept

Told the stranger everything

Don't think I'll regret that

* * *

Aaya was formally introduced to Keiko and Kurama, and learned the name of her bloody-eyed guardian. Hiei. Aaya and Kurama were currently doing the hustle on the dance floor. The real one, that you actually have to learn. "You're pretty good at this Kurama, never met a guy who could match me on the dance floor." Kurama only nodded in response. "What's he like?" Aaya asked as she came in from spinning, jutting her chin towards the bloody-eyed boy.

"Who?"

"Bloody eyes"

"Hiei?"

"Yeah," she hesitated before saying his name, as if the consequences of her speaking it would cause something great to happen, be it good or bad "Hiei."

"You say it like you want to say it every day for the rest of your life."

"Maybe I do, my life won't be that long."

"What??"

"So, what's he like?"

"Who?"

"Hiei."

"Oh, yes. He's not a very social person, nor does he share much about himself."

"I could see that, woah!" Aaya suddenly latched onto Kurama instead of just putting her hands back in his.

"Are you alright?"

"Might be, depends on if I pass out next or not."

"We'd better get you back to the others."

"You'll have to lead me, I'm dizzy and I can't see that well. Not sure I can walk either."

"Alright" Kurama took Aaya's arm and led her towards the group, which now consisted of Hiei, and Kuwabara annoying the hell out of him.

"Poor thing" Aaya said weakly

"What?"

Aaya looked up at him with the same eyes of deep sadness he had seen her use in Koenma's office. "He never got to be a child, did he?"

She passed out after that, Kurama caught her and whispered "No, he didn't" before an alarmed Hiei appeared in front of him.

"What happened?"

"She passed out, we're going to have to take her back."

"You go get Koenma, I'll carry her." Hiei gently held Aaya's unconscious form as Kurama left. Yusuke would have to find out from Kuwabara, Hiei had no time to find him, Aaya mattered more.

* * *

Told my secrets to a stranger

On a lonely moonlit night

Lit a lonely fire

As I spilled secrets in its light

* * *

Aaya awoke in a bed that was not her own, but with a headache that was definitely hers. She could hear voices outside, familiar voices but she couldn't place them. It wasn't until she began looking around the room that she noticed the man with bloody eyes sleeping next to her. He looked so much like a child, curled into a ball and fast asleep holding her arm with a gentle strength. Aaya traced his jaw line with her hand and softly touched his mind with hers. He slowly opened those bloody eyes, so filled with hidden pain, buried pain. She smiled at him; he retuned it with a small smile and a gentle touch. With what time she had left, she would share her life with him, steal his pain. Perhaps, for a time, it would double her burden, but she would take it all with her. In the few months she had left, she would heal his heart. Erase the festering wounds and jagged scars. This was what she promised herself that day. It was a promise she refused to break.

* * *

Flames are lit and then go out

As quietly as can be

But flames lit in rain won't die

The flames of you and me


	6. Don't Break

I was noticing lately that nobody was commenting about my poems... >.> . I worked hard on these people >. 

T...T

* * *

Handle gently

That which you know

Don't hang on too tightly

When you have to let it go

* * *

He held her gently as she lay against his chest, his back against the wall, and listened to her labored breathing. She was gradually getting weaker. Some days, like this, were worse than usual. Days like this, when she was in such extreme pain, were when it got hard to be near her, because it hurt him too; to see her like this, to feel her pain like this, but he wouldn't let her face this alone. Someone who was so similar to him, someone who he was so completely loyal to; he wouldn't let her die alone, not now.

"Hiei?" he heard her voice whisper softly.

_I'm here Aaya; don't talk, save your strength._

_I heard you guys won the Dark Tournament._

_We did. Urameshi wished for Genkai back._

_I won it too, years ago. I wished for… for everyone I knew… to forget me._

The unshed tears were obvious in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was the strongest human he'd ever known. He wouldn't let her die alone, he'd follow.

_Bloody eyes, but so innocent._

_Hn?_

_Your eyes. They are filled with blood, dried floods of blood, but underneath there is such innocence._

_A bloody innocence_

_Yes, a bloody innocence. Same as mine. Innocence covered by many waters and rain._

* * *

Don't hold too strong

To that which you love

Don't break it

It's delicate as a dove

* * *

"Hiei?" came Kurama's voice through the door, "I will watch her for a while," he said as he opened said door and walked in.

Hiei nodded and gently helped Aaya reposition herself so that she was lying on the bed instead of him. She was already through the worst part of the day and could only do better. He whispered something in her ear, something Kurama couldn't hear, and walked out of the room, saying "don't touch her" as he passed.

* * *

Don't stare too long

At that which you cannot have

Don't draw the blade of protection

Don't attempt to love

* * *


	7. Lonely Promise

* * *

Sometimes this world can move so slow

Around and around so I don't know

What's goin' on, who's fallin' for who

But I am left to wonder, do you?

* * *

"You have to do something, you have to save her."

"I understand Hiei, but there is nothing I can do, it has to be by choice."

"Well then make her choose. Koenma, she can't die, she can't."

"Hiei, I can't force her." Koenma was seriously having trouble believing that this was actually real. Here was Hiei, ever-aloof Hiei, throwing a temper tantrum in his office.

Hiei pouted before screaming, "I hate you" and running from the room, tear gems falling after him. He ran past Botan on his way down the hall. When she entered the room, what she found was a certain ruling toddler rolling on the floor and laughing hysterically.

"umm, sir? What happened here?" she asked as he calmed down.

"Aaya happened Botan," Koenma snickered, "Aaya happened."

"What?"

"Aaya is a psychic, and a very powerful one. She seems to have taken a strong liking to our little fire deamon. She's taken down all the barriers he's built."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." Koenma laughed.

* * *

Can't see my hand in front of my face

Can't find you, you left no trace

Cryin' alone, I'm lyin' alone

Sighin' alone, I'm even diein' alone

* * *

"Kurama"

"Yes Aaya?"

"Would you go find Hiei for me, I'm going to need him here. I'll be alright for a while."

"Yes Aaya."

"Thank you Kurama."

He gave her a small smile before he closed the door behind him. Kurama wandered the halls looking for Hiei. He stepped on something small, round, and hard. When he lifted his foot to see what he'd stepped on, he was totally shocked to see a tear gem, Hiei's judging by its color. He followed the trail, finding the fire deamon at the end, head leaning against the wall and eyes closed.

"What happened?"

"Aaya happened"

"She said that she took-"

"I know."

"She said that she wanted-"

"I know, I'm going."

* * *

Left to wander without your hand

Alone to lie only with the damned

Locked so deep inside my heart

If you left, it'd tear me apart

* * *

"Hiei," she spoke to him softly when he came back to her room, "would you take me outside please?"

"I don't think-" He started

"Please Hiei, I promised myself a long time ago that I'd die where I was born, in the wild.

"But you're not-"

"Yes Hiei, I'm going to die today."

* * *

I wonder do you know what it's like

To live in a world filled only with spite

But of course you know, you see

You've lived the same life as me.

* * *


	8. Loss

**Thought I'd put the author's note here cuz putting it at the end would totally ruin the whole mood thing. Yeah, I _KNOW _deamon's hearts don't beat, at least in the human sense, but Aaya is a human, so the idea is that her heart is beating inside mhmm –nods-**

* * *

Hiei sat against a tree at the edge of the clearing. He held Aaya's body close as he cried into the rain. He remembered her last words to him, the last thing she ever did.

* * *

It's hard to see the beauty 

When all of life is hard

It's hard to find the glass half-full

When the one you love is gone

* * *

"Hiei" Aaya coughed as they sat in the sun at the edge of the clearing, "it's going to be alright." 

"How Aaya, how is it going to be alright if you die, you can't leave me alone again."

"I won't" she whispered in his ear, "I'll always be with you because" She kissed him gently, kissed him for the first time, and the last "I love you." Aaya released her last breath over his heart and her body went limp. The first drop of rain fell on the corner of her eye and slowly rolled down her cheek. The world was crying for her loss, and so was Hiei.

* * *

It's hard to stand the pain 

When it's relentlessly attacking

It's hard to stop from falling

When no one's there to catch you

* * *

"Hiei?" Kurama entered the clearing from the opposite side. "So this is where you two went, Koenma's going crazy." 

"She's gone Kurama, she's gone." Hiei sobbed and held Aaya's body tighter.

"Hiei, it's alright Hiei." Kurama bent down and took the small fire deamon into his arms as he reached the two.

"How. She's dead Kurama, gone." Hiei buried his face farther down into Kurama's chest, accepting the comfort his friend offered.

"She's not gone Hiei. Dead doesn't mean gone. As long as we remember her, she will live inside of us, you especially. She'll always be with you, always, in your heart." He gently placed his hand over Hiei's heart and smiled. A phantom heartbeat, she did indeed live inside him.

* * *

It's hard to stop the tears 

When all of care is done

It's hard to love oneself

When no one loves you back

* * *


	9. Bloody Innocence

This will be the last chapter… no poems here.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei stood at the end of a fresh grave, The others had left, and all that remained was a torn-up fire deamon and his friend.

"She showed me her whole life Kurama, everything. That man she was living with, he used her, raped her. She got her powers when she carried her child, then she had to kill it, still unborn. Her parents abandoned her because of her curse when she killed her father by accident. We're not... that different."

"Except that you're alive."

"In a way, but I'm also dead."

"Indeed"

"Kurama"

"Yes Hiei?"

"The human world is no better than Deamon world."

"Worse, in some ways."

"Why?"

"Nothing is fair, ever."

"I suppose not."

"We'd better go."

"Go ahead, I want to stay here a while longer. I want to say goodbye. Alone, like we lived."

"Alright." Kurama walked away, looking back only once. Hiei was kneeling. Kurama turned, and walked away.

"Aaya, I want to tell you what I couldn't say before. I love you. I was going to follow you but…" Hiei put his hand over his heart and smiled "I've decided to live for you instead. Goodbye, love." Hiei stood, turned, and walked away. Not once did he turn back, he just kept walking forward, always staring straight ahead.


	10. Epilogue

It took Hiei months to begin to get over Aaya's death. He spent many days staring at the woods where she was buried, but he never went there, never again did he stand at her grave. He didn't need to. Botan said she never crossed Aaya over. Koenma guessed that in the moments before she died, she transferred her existence into Hiei, which was why his heart was beating where a deamon's normally wouldn't. Hiei didn't care, all he cared about was what he knew. He knew that when he places his hand over his heart, he felt her heartbeat. When he closed his eyes, he saw her standing there. When he listened, he could hear her voice. And when he slept, she was there in his dreams. He had gained many new powers from her, somehow he had managed to start moving on. Without Aaya, time kept moving, and the world kept turning.


End file.
